Passion For Sweetness
by Calleigh Baby
Summary: Halloween one-shot. E/C. Eric discovers Calleigh's little secret ...


**Hey so I thought that I would make a Halloween one shot because of the special event. The only time you get to see people go out in outfits that they think are good but are really crapy, or they actually look good but that is very unlikely.**

Calleigh walked up to the elevator in her costume. She really didn't see the point of a Halloween Party, especially one where she had to dress up. Calleigh sighed and looked at the lights on the top of the elevator that told her to wait of 10 floors before she could get in.

MDPD had decided it would be a good idea to hold a costume part for the lab. They were in the Miami Softell Hotel the five star hotel on Main Street. The department was paying for everything, food, drinks and entertainment.

"_Bet they weren't counting on Valera to show up. Man will the be stuck with a big bill after tonight." _Calleigh laughed silently to herself as the elevator dinged.

Calleigh stepped in the elevator mindful of the crack in the floor. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was break her Luis Vuition heels. She sighed again and pushed the little lit button that said 23.

The ride up was painful and slow but she was grateful for that. Calleigh new damn well that when she reached the ball room that they were going to send her home. No not for a provocative outfit but for going as a cop. She read online that being a cop was one of the top outfits. The elevator dinged telling the only passenger that they reached the destination.

Calleigh walked into the room and looked around. Valera was a French Maid, Natalia was a cat, Ryan was...a thing, Eric was a Chippendale. Calleigh swallowed hard as she looked at Eric in only a pair of low slung white washed jeans and suspenders. Frank was a cowboy, Horatio was...he looked like he was in a fire fighters outfit.

Calleigh felt a tap on the shoulder and looked behind her. She saw Alexx and smiled. Alexx was wrapped in cloth like a zombie. Alexx gave her a stern look.

"Calleigh honey where's your costume?"

"I'm a cop! Do you like it?" Calleigh said with sarcasm

"Honey thats your job look around, even Horatio is dressed up as a fire fighter. Don't you think you could let go for one night?" Alexx asked

Calleigh nodded then looked behind her and saw Eric and his half clothed body coming toward them.

Then he spoke "Please tell me that your not being a cop."

Calleigh shook her head and looked at Alexx "I'll be right back."

**(Half an hour later)**

Calleigh walked back up to the lobby elevator. She had gone home and changed into a _'costume'._ She looked herself up and down when the door binged. She stepped in and pressed the 23 button for the second time this night. She sighed knowing that this outfit was a bad bad idea.

Calleigh reached the room and straightened her so called top. She had notice that their was a silver pole in the stage and thought that she could show off her skills. Yes she may be a cop, yes she may shoot guns then yes...indeed Calleigh Duquense, the ballistic expert can pole dance.

Calleigh walked into the room she wasn't noticed at first but then Alexx noticed her and walked up.

"Honey I told you to go get a costume but how did you get that so fast?" Alexx asked in shock

Calleigh shrugged and asked "Whad I miss?"

"Nothin' but Ryan wants to ask out a certain cat." Alexx said with a wink. Calleigh looked around for Natalia but only found police officers dressed as...police officers. "also Eric want's to ask out a certain officer." Alexx said with yet another wink.

Calleigh sighed "Lucky gal."

Alexx looked concerned, she knew that Calleigh knew about Eric's feelings for her. Then it occurred to her that she might not have picked up on what she had meant. She saw the people dressed as police officers so may be that she thought he wanted one of them.

Eric saw Calleigh sitting on the bar stool nursing a beer. He walked up and noticed that she was wearing a pair of fish net stalking and black shorts, a black top that cut off her belly button and went to a V at the sides. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hey whats up?" Eric asked

"Calleigh looked up "Not much you?"

"Same so...what are you exactly." Eric said gesturing to her outfit.

Calleigh let out a soft laugh and smiled "I'm a dancer."

Eric's eyes widened when he heard her say dancer. "Did you say dancer?"

"Yay why?" Calleigh raised an eye brow.

"What if people as you to dance?" He played along with her little game of flirting

"I'll give them one."

"Even Rick?"

Calleigh smiled and looked at Eric "If it gets me money, ya sure."

That shocked Eric so he took a shot at what he wanted "How about givin' me one of the dances?"

Calleigh sat down her beer and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside where rain began to fall. They walked outside and into a secluded area of the patio.

"Ya think you can pay up after?" Calleigh whispered into Erics ear and tugged at his ear lobe.

Eric was to shocked to say anything he just nodded. As Calleigh began to kiss down his chest Horatio walked around the corner. Calleigh had just stuck her hand down to stroke Eric's hardness as Horatio cleared his throat. Calleighs hand stopped it's motion and all the blood that was originally down south was now going to Erics face. Calleigh turned seven shades of red and turned to meet Horatio's gaze. If Calleigh would have had her gun she would have used it to save herself the embarrassment of what was to come next.

"Calleigh your phone was ringing but I see that you are very _busy_" Horatio said while looking at their compromising position.

"Thanks Horatio." Calleigh said as she took the phone "Calleigh" she answered

"_Yes Calleigh it's Greg from Passion your shift is tonight and your on in about 20. Hope you didn't forget." _Calleigh paled "No I never forgot be there in about...say 15. Good?" _"ya good hope I didn't interrupt anything."_ "Na nothing that can't be finished later." Calleigh said with a forced smile. _"Good see ya in 15" _"You can count on it." Calleigh finished up and hung up her phone.

After she climbed off Eric she walked over to the front of the room and grabbed her keys. She told Eric she as going to work to finish up some stuff and left. Eric understood and told her to call later. Calleigh said bye to everyone and left.

When she reached Passion she climbed out of her BMW and walked up to the doors. The bouncer let her in and she went to get ready to go do her second job. Calleigh was slightly ashamed of the fact that she worked at a gentlemen's club, but she got over that when she was cheered on.

" Calleigh!!" Calleigh turned around to see Jessica run up to her. "You'll never guess who is coming in tonight for a party?"

"Umm....MDPD." Calleigh said trying to make a joke.

"YA!! HOWD A KNOW!" Jessica exclaimed

Calleigh paled and looked at Jessica. Jessica smiled and walked away, while Calleigh mentally freaked out. Calleigh heard her name being called for the next dance. Calleigh walked out and was greeted with guys yelling, screaming, cheering and hollering. She smiled and walked over to her pole. Hers was black and glittery while all the other poles were silver.

Calleigh began her dance by grabbing her pole and spinning around till she was wrapped around the pole then she placed her other hand on the pole and flipped to the top of the pole. She locked her ankles and leaned her torso down letting her hail fall down. She did some upside down tricks to the beat of Cowboy Casanova. When she was upside down she saw Rick on one of the benches his head back with his eyes closed. She spin to the left to get a better view and saw that Rick was getting a blow job with a guy. _"Well that confirms my suspicion of him being gay." _Calleigh thought as she continued to spin upside down.

When her dance was finished the guys went crazy. They cheered and begged for more but Calleigh just walked off stage.

"Calleigh!" Jessica ran up to her.

"Hey." Calleigh greeted

"So the PD are coming in twenty and we get to dance for them! Isn't that great?" Jessica was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. All Calleigh could do was nod. She was not looking forward to dancing in front of the team. Maybe she could just keep moving and they wouldn't notice.

"_Ha ya right. Lets have a bunch of CSI's watch and see if they don't notice that their Ballistic Expert is up on a glittery pole."_ Calleigh sighed and looked at the stage.

As she watched she saw the team, or the guy part anyway, come through the doors. Every single one of them Horatio, Ryan, Copper, Speed, Jessie and even FRANK!! Calleigh could not even be leave that Frank was there, but worse was Eric was there as well in a tight top and the same low slung jeans.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and sighed. Her que came on and she walked out in her 8 inch platform heels to her black pole with Jessica and Kaeyln beside her. The music Whatcha Think About That came on and they started their dance. Calleigh was upside down, Jessica was climbing up her pole backward and Kaelyn was wrapped around her pole. Calleigh opened her eyes and was met with the eyes of Eric. She looked away and up at the ceiling. She began to pull her torso up and grabbed the pole. She unlocked her ankles and pulled her body up to the top of the pole and slid down back ward.

Eric watched the blonde on the black pole. He swore she looked like Calleigh, actually the more he looked the more she became Calleigh. At the end of the song all the girls ended on the ground then stood up and smiled took a bow and walked away. The jaw of Eric dropped to the polished floors as Calleigh his Calleigh walked off stage, a stage where she danced on a pole for everyone to see. Eric seemed to be the only one who noticed which he was very glad for.

**(3 Hours later)**

Calleigh was walking to her car when she saw a figure leaning on the car she approached the car.

"I'm not working right now." She said

"Thats alright." Eric said as he turned around

"Hey Eric...ummm...how are you?" Calleigh said with nervousness

"Good...I'm finally over the initial shock of seeing you up their on a pole but ay other than that good." Eric said "Cal why didn't you tell me?"

"ERIC!" Calleigh rolled her eyes "Why do you think I didn't tell you?"

Eric shrugged

"You would judge me. God I built up this reputation of being a great CSI and I go and say 'hey Eric you know what I'm a pole dancing whore at Passion'. You think that would go over well?"

"No. A) because I wouldn't judge you and B) because your not a whore. Calleigh you think that I would judge you?"

"Eric I dance on a black glittery pole, in a pair of fish net stalkings. What do you think I would think."

"That I would love you know matter what." Eric said with seriously

Calleigh could see his sincerity in his eyes. They were the only people in the parking lot and the street lamps made a glow in the night darkness. Calleigh reached up and linked her hands behind his neck and kissed him passionately. Eric picked up Calleigh and she wrapped her legs behind Eric as they kissed. Calleigh poured her half into the kiss and Eric did the same. When they broke apart Calleigh rested her forehead on his and looked him in the eyes.

To Calleigh someone who thought that Halloween meant bad luck her mind was changed that night in the parking lot at Passions. Now to Calleigh Halloween means the start of new beginnings.

**Hey so I know that this a little longer then intended. Hope you liked it if you did please review, did you like the way it ended or not. Was it good or bad? Please review. So thanks again**

**Kayla **

**P.S HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! **


End file.
